Snowflakes
by Jan of Arc
Summary: One-shot sample fic for the Citrus Tree Contest. A little more detail on the Sookie/Eric V trip we were treated to in S4EP8.


Snowflakes

_A/N: This is a sample fic for the Citrus Tree Contest. Please go to h t t p : / / thecitrustreecontest(.)wordpress(.)com or here: h t t p : / / www. fanfiction .net/u/3046775/The_Citrus_Tree_Contest_2011 for more information. Entries for both True Blood and Southern Vampire Mysteries fandoms are welcome! You can check out all of the other sample fics here: h t t p : / / www. fanfiction .net/community/The_Citrus_Tree_Contest/93611/99/0/1/ Please bear in mind that the pairing does __**not**__ have to be Eric/Sookie, I just prefer to write that particular pairing. Final submission date is September 30__th__ 2011. (you will need to remove spaces & brackets from all links for them to work)  
><em>

Eric pulled back the shower curtain and gaped at the sight before him. A thick blanket of snow covered the forest floor and in the centre of the clearing was a bed strewn with furs. At first both he and Sookie questioned why it was there. What was its purpose? The answer was as clear as the sky above them – it was for making love.

They ran to the out of place piece of furniture, the snowflakes melting on their skin as they passed through on their way to the place where they could be one. Just as Eric wanted when he offered his blood. Just as Sookie accepted when she drank it.

Laughter rang out as they tumbled on the animal skins, their limbs grappling and twining, their mouths searching for each other. Eric basked in the heat from Sookie's skin as she rubbed against him, seeking the physical connection that would equal the spiritual and emotional one they were currently sharing.

Her breasts ached and begged to be touched, and Eric was only too happy to oblige. Pinching and pulling, laving and suckling at the taut peaks until Sookie thrashed in his arms and pulled his hand toward her hot core.

Eric hissed in pleasure when he found Sookie deliciously wet. His rigid shaft yearned to be inside her, filling her, making them both complete. He stroked her folds slowly, torturously, every noise coming from Sookie's mouth made him harder. He pushed her onto her back, sliding the tip of his cock up and down her soaking slit, pressing a little harder every time his head bumped over her swollen clit.

Sookie arched her back and shuddered under Eric's ministrations. She couldn't ever remember being so turned on, she could feel her juices coating the tops of her thighs. Her hips bucked and strained underneath her vampire lover. Begging him to enter her, devour her, to make her whole. She reached down and gripped his rod firmly, guiding him into her with her hand and pulling him toward her with her ankles locked around his waist.

Her sheath stretched around his girth, making both of them moan and slow down so they could savour the moment. Sookie had said that nothing lasted forever, but here and now if felt like it was possible. All was possible. This was best. This was _right_.

Their hands stroked and caressed each other as Eric rocked his hips into Sookie's welcoming haven. As their pleasure grew, the pace quickened. Sookie grabbed at Eric's shoulders, pulling for leverage as she matched his pace, grinding against him and panting as her pearl rubbed against his pelvis.

Seeing his woman so wild, so wanton, spurred Eric into a frenzy of desire. He sat back on his heels and watched her writhe beneath him as he used his thumb to trace tight circles on her bundle of nerves. She was so wet and her channel fit him like a glove, the sensation was something he never wanted to forget.

Sookie's stomach coiled and she chanted Eric's name as he felt her muscles flutter around his stiff length. He pushed into her harder and faster, wrenching her orgasm from her and crying out in his dead, forgotten language when her sex clamped around him. Her fiery heat, her dripping core, drove him to the brink of madness; he could never get enough of Sookie.

As the golden wave of ecstasy surged over Sookie, her eyes remained locked with Eric's. His gaze full of wonder and love extended the bliss of her completion. Every nerve in her body felt extra sensitive, every thrust made her moan Eric's name, every exquisite touch sent her spiralling into an abyss of delight. She could never be without Eric again.

Eric was torn between letting go and savouring the pleasures that Sookie's body offered to him. Her climax had tested his control greatly, and he could see and feel another release building inside her. Slowly he pulled out, smirking at Sookie's whimpers and her pleading with him to remain inside her.

He gently rolled her on to her side, spooning her from behind and lifting her leg to rest upon his hip. They both shuddered and moaned as he entered her again. Sookie arms came up, her hands fisting his hair and giving him full access to all of the treasures her body contained.

His strokes quickened as one hand plucked at the hard buds of her beautiful breasts and the other petted her slick folds. Eric felt Sookie jerk against him as he pinched and rolled the hidden jewel between her legs. His mouth sucked at Sookie's shoulder, never breaking the skin but marking her as his.

Sookie held on for dear life as Eric stimulated her entire body. She could her him grunt with every thrust, his noises of excitement sending her toward another glorious peak. Faster and harder he pushed in to her, his balls tightening with his impending climax.

As Sookie screamed her completion into the snowy skies, Eric relented to her body's demands. He allowed her to milk his cock of all he released, cursing and shaking as he came, panting his lover's name as the beauty of their coupling shocked the Gods themselves.

This unexplained connection they shared was more than blood. It was more than lust. It was more than companionship. Eric and Sookie, loving each other unconditionally – All is possible.


End file.
